Soulless
by This Plot Makes No Sense
Summary: After the nine tails attack, the council makes the decision to turn Naruto into the hidden leafs weapon. But after the death of his masters will Naruto remain loyal to the Leaf Village? What becomes of a tool with no master? (Summary sucks I know!)


Patience. Now THAT was something he had.

The corridor bellow him was empty, disturbed every so often by moving shadows of the guards that patrolled the illuminated hallway.

He was slightly offended at their lack of efficiency. Their movements and patterns were easy to pick out, wth numerous holes and blind spots too numerous to count on both hands.

He had memmorized every last detail, down to shift changes at what time and where, to to which guards patrolled what areas. Of course this was a task made easy when you had eyes like his.

There was also a part of him slightly annoyed. Their clumsy movements held all the grace of an elephant on super thin ice, swords at their sides and back in less then desirable conditions from a lack of care. These were clearly not skilled swordsman. Any kenjutsu user worth their salt took care of their weapon as if it was their own flesh and blood. A sword user himself, he felt insulted.

Yes, he would have to teach them a lesson or two. But that came later. The task at hand was more important.

He rolled around several plans of action, refining and sometimes eliminating entirely many aspects that wouldn't work or weren't as good as others.

It was something he had done several times already on this mission, picking apart the easily decipherable layouts and patterns of the actions around him, and then exploiting the painfully obvious weaknesses.

Needless to say so far it had been comically easy. He even decided to take his time, something he rarely did as efficiency was almost an obsession of his. But such thoughts would be wasted here.

It wasn't arrogance. That was beaten out of him a very long time ago. No. It was simply that he KNEW he was dealing with non factors.

His eyes glowed red, the only thing visible from his position on the cieling of the dark hallway, the two glowing red orbs scanning the area from the shadows one last time just to make sure there were no traps.

Of course there were none. That would have been way too smart an idea for the thugs that worked here.

Another duo of guards walked by, their shadows dancing across the hall from the lot torches. He almost scoffed. Working in pairs was hardly an advantage when both members were effectively brain dead.

Once again alone in his section of the circuit of hallways, he dropped to the floor, his sandals making a sound lower than even a whisper as they touched stone.

The hood of his black ANBU cloak shadowed his face entirely, only the red orbs pierced the veil.

His footsteps made not a sound as he walked forward at a slow deliberate pace. By his observations he had about 3 minutes before another pair of guards would round the corner. That was more than enough time.

He stopped at a very regal looking door, the deep red a contrast to the normal bare wood doors that he had passed earlier.

He opened it without hesitation, though still careful to not make a sound. He knew the room would be empty for another hour.

But he was good at waiting.

He surveyed every inch of the room, taking note of every window, corner, door, nook, and cranny, before finding a comfortable spot in a dark corner on top of the cieling, his cloak acting as the perfect camouflage.

His eyes shifted to a grandfather clock, the click of the second hand filling the silence of the room.

Almost time.

The door to the room opened, the figures of many robbed figures entering, the clothes reflecting some of the light of the room in their expensive silk. The royal blue showing their ellegience to their lord was still too bright for his liking. But then again these weren't trained killers.

The lightening daimyo filed in behind them a row of royal guards behind him as he took his position on the opposite end of the room.

A moment later the door opened again, a short man in an expensive tailored business suit walking in, dozens of armed thugs walking in after him.

The short man stopped just under him from his position on the cieling.

Perfect.

The Lightning Daimyos robes shifted slightly as he moved a hand to his face, unfurling a fan to cool himself, his lazy gaze never leaving Gato.

The grandfather clock struck twelve, the ring of the bell filling the room.

 _Ring._

A daimyo guard moved forward, briefcase in hand before placing it on a table in the center of the room.

 _Ring._

Gato moves forward his own case in hand, before placing it next to the Daimyos.

 _Ring._

The daimyo guard went to open Gatos case before the short man held up a hand.

"No!" He said before snapping his fingers.

 _Ring._

"Make sure it's there." He said, before one of his guards opened the briefcase to reviel the contents: several green bills of what could have been millions. A greedy smile appeared on Gatos lips.

Ring.

Gato walked forward opening his case, the contents of which were dozens of scrolls of various sizes, each carrying very secretive information.

 _Ring._

From his position on the cieling, his hands came together in silent prayer.

 _Ring._

He whispered a few solemn words, before his hands came up to the two katanas strapped to his back starting to u sheath one of them.

 _Ring._

The second was now fully unsheathed, both swords glinting in the light of the room, their elegantly curves edges reflecting images of the room across its perfect surface.

 _Ring._

He calmed his breathing to as low as it would go, steadying his hands. The wickedly sharp points of either sword pointed down to his target.

 _Ring._

Ring.

 _Ring._

On the twelfth ring, he released the chakra from his feet allowing himself to fall, his blades slicing the head off of the unsuspecting business man. His body fell to the ground with a thud, blood pooling where his head was once attached to his neck.

The rest of the room tensed, the Lightning Daimyos eyes wide with fear as his guards surrounded him in a battle stance, ready to fight the figure who's head was down, allowing his hood to cover all of his features.

He slowly shifted his head up at a slow deliberate pace, the red orbs that were his eyes glowing as the light in the room dissipating the shadows that covered his face.

Three whisker marks on either side were revealed, jagged, thick, and dark giving him a menacing appearance.

But the biggest shock was his face.

He couldn't have been older than 13.

One of his blades rose, the tip pointing in between two of the Royal guards, and directly at the daimyo, who by now was shaking uncontrollably in fear.

There would be a lot of blood tonight.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The morning after.**

Sarutobi sat in his office, watching the rays of morning light shine bright over the horizon.

A truly beautiful sight. The rays dyed the clouds a light tinge of pink, no doubt a certain Nara would be cloud gazing this morning.

So peaceful.

Though he knew better than to think it as a sign of peace. No. This was far from it.

It was a sign of the heavens acknowledging the blood that was spilt last night. Only he and one other figure were privy to such knowledge. And it would be kept that way.

The figure didn't bother knocking. He was expected. It became an unspoken agreement between the two of them to meet like this in the mornings at this time. Whether to discuss important subjects of for two elderly souls to merely enjoy eachothers company over a cup of tea.

His footfalls were nearly silent, even the cane in his left hand made only a small clacking sound against the floor of the room.

Sarutobi swiveled in his chair to face the bandages man, who was now in his usual seat that Sarutobi dubbed "Danzo's chair."

They enjoyed eachothers company for a moment, Danzo sipping the tea that Hiruzen had already prepared and had resting on the desk waiting for him. Though like anyone procrastinating, eventually they had to get to work.

"You'll be proud to hear that his mission was a success Danzo." The Kage stated before his lips returned to his own cup of tea.

"As expected. He is my best operative."

"Yes and there's more. Apperently the Lightning Daimyo was conducting illegal activities with Gato. Him and his guards have also been dealt with." By now Sarutobi had finished his tea, and was now lighting his pipe which was held firmly in his right hand.

Danzo couldn't help the small proud smile that graced his lips. "Now that was unexpected."

"Quite."

They enjoyed another moment of silence, Sarutobi pouring Danzo another cup of tea who was all too happy to accept a second cup.

"How is he?"

"He's..." Danzo stopped mid sentence, unsure how to answer the unexpected question. He knew Hiruzen wouldn't enjoy the answer.

"He's as cruel as ever." He said with a sigh. "He finishes every mission to its completion, and would slay scores of enemies without hesitation or remorse. He's the killing machine the council wanted him to be."

The aged Kage expected the answer but that didn't stop the pang of disappointment from entering his chest.

"And how is he personality wise? How is he outside of ROOT duties?"

Danzo's hand moved to stroke his chin, his mind working in thought. "He lacks much of a social life. Usually tends to stick to the shadows rather than being out in the open. But I think you'll be glad to hear I didn't put him under emotional conditioning. He's still human, just a true definition of the term 'loner'."

The Hokage allowed a sly smile to cross his lips, releasing a plume of smoke that rose into the air before disapating. "No doubt the council would be upset to hear that."

Danzo matched his smile. "Yes I do think so."

"Let's say we keep that a secret between us, yes?"

"Naturally."

He took another puff from his pipe, savor info the flavor of the tobacco before releasing it from his lungs.

"Do you think we did the right thing Shimura? Allowing him to be raised this way?"

Danzo shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position,

"The council gave us little option Hiruzen. It was either turn him into a weapon, or kill him."

The Kage sighed and for a moment he looked his actual age. He looked fragile, and helpless in old age seemingly aging years in an instant in front of Danzo. It unnerved him, if only slightly.

"Sometimes Danzo, I wonder if maybe that would have been more humane."

The silence left behind by his words was defending. The air was thick, thick enough to cut it with a knife.

Sarutobi tuned back around, his swivel chair turning with him to look out the window.

"What do you think he's doing right now?"

Danzo's gaze shifted outside the window, into the distance. The Hokage tower was the tallest building in the entire village giving a vantage point for many many miles.

His eyes surveyed the horizon, his eyes resting on the dark clouds in the great distance beyond, the no doubt monstrously huge clouds looking quite small from this distance.

"Well, knowing him, he's enjoying the rain..."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lone figure stood atop the highest point of the mansion. The buzz of many voices below him, shifting in rushed movements as they searched desperately for their boss's murder. No one thought to simply look up.

The rain had matted his hair against his head, the long blond longs clinging to his face as the heavens continued to cry.

His swords were unsheathed to his side, the crimson liquid running down its surface as the rain cleansed his blade.

Even God weaped for him, washing what sins she could from his soul. His focus shifted from the movement below him to the skies above, closing his eyes to fully emerse himself in the rain.

He always enjoyed the rain. It reminded him of different times.

He didn't flinch at the clap of thunder illuminating the visibly sky in a majestic show of power.

His eyes opened slowly, his blue orbs turning back into the menacing red, three tomoe encircling their center.

HE enjoyed the rain too.

Once.

 **End Chapter 1**

Phew I'm actually pretty proud of this start. It took a lot of thought. I wish I had better word choice though. With that said if anyone would be willing to beta read my story that would be awesome. I get a chapter once a week or at the least once every two weeks. I'm looking for anyone who can look for plot holes, and more importantly to me (as I don't think plot howls will be a problem) anyone who can help with word choice and general flow of each chapter. If your interested review of pm me. Thank you for reading. Until next time!!


End file.
